Scars
by Dragon Lord9
Summary: AU Naruto is an assassain for anbu. The Hokage wants to keep him from pulling an Itachi so he makes him a jonin instuctor in hopes that kids own age will help him. Bad summary NarutoXHinataXTemariXTenTenX?
1. ondori

Check the bottom for info on my other fic. And this chapter has been redone!

Scars chapter 1: a new assignment

The hokage looked the latest mission report that he had gotten. Naruto had been tasked with the assassination of a missing nin named Ondori(rooster). Apparently he had finished the job in a day and came back in a relatively unharmed state, A few cuts and bruises but his healing factor had probably fixed his bigger wounds before he got back.

"17" the Hokage said leaning back in his chair "No teenager should have killed 17 people in one week. Killing may have factored into Itachi Uchia's massacre of his clan. He needed a way to get Naruto to open up and keep him from forsaking any more emotions then he already had.

Naruto sat on his couch in his house looking at his oushi(ox) mask. His house as an old run down and condemned Apartment building or at least it was, he had come in and using his anbu salary, 1 week, and 100 or so kage bunshins(shadow clones) turned the first two floors into something very comfortable.

Naruto looked at his mask thinking about how strange it was for one of the anbu's top assassins to wear an Oushi mask which symbolized raw power not cunning and stealth. He didn't exactly look like raw power incarnate either. He was 5'2" (about 155 Centimeters) and wore standard anbu pants with a black sleeveless shirt that had a hood to cover his face. Black combat boots with metal greaves going up his shin.

Naruto was also far from brute force in his style. He didn't use some huge zanbato to over power his enemies no he used a sallow (AN: the sallow is a small staff with two blades one on each end or I believed that web comic and have no clue what I'm talking about) He tried to outwit his opponents well he tried to out wit the opponents he didn't get the chance to flat out kill before they new they were in danger.

Flash back

It was a calm day and the youngest anbu had been sent towards wave country in search of several missing nins. Normaly a job for hunter nins but the one he's contact had lead him to Ondori was charged with killing several teams of leaf gennin headed to the chunnin exams in kumo. Naruto had known one of the senseis who had been killed so needless to say Ondori wasent getting any mercy.

Ondori charged towards Naruto slashing with his katana Naturo blocked one of his kaze shokkou's blades and shoved him back.

He stabbed the ground and pulled him self around for a powerful kick to Ondori's face. Ondori threw some low level Raiton (lightning) jutsu's at him trying to throw him off balance. The oushi masked anbu dodged them all and used Fūton: Daitoppa (great breakthrough) to throw him back. But Ondori Kawarimied and dodged it.

Ondori renewed his katana based assault. Once again Naruto blocked the attacks but Ondori slipped under Naruto's guard and gave him a cut on his shoulder. It was light enough to allow Naruto to keep fighting but deep enough to cause pain. Naruto used Kohona Senpu and knocked his enemy into a tree. Naruto lunged with his weapon but Ondori knocked it away, and gave Naruto another cut. The leaf nin used **Fūton: Renkūdan** (wind release drilling air bullet) The brown haired nin dodged but it still hit his arm. Naruto grabbed his weapon and slashed his opponent's chest.

The two Enemies slashed and stabbed but neither could gain the upper hand. Until Ondori's chest wound caused him to lean foreword slightly and Naruto slashed leaving a deeper chest wound and kicked his opponent to the ground. Naruto placed his weapon on the missing nin's shoulder.

"Demon" Ondori said "that's all you'll ever" he never finished this sentence because Naruto took the time Ondori's insult had taking and hit him with his one of his most painful jutsus **doton: Doryūdan** (earth release earth dragon bullet) ripped trough his chest killing him.

End flashback

A knock on his door knocked Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto opened the door to see a chunin with blue hair and standard ninja attire standing there "yeah"

"The hokage wants to see you" the chunin said

"Ok"

After that brief exchange Naruto left his house and headed to the Hokage's office.

"Ah Naruto your just in time" the Old man said as Naruto walked into his office. He threw him a folder

"That's you next assignment"

'This is a list of academy students" the blonde stated

"Yes you going help me make some of the teams and your going to be a jonnin instructor" the old man responded

"May I ask why Hokage-sama"

"Yes you need some interaction with kids you own age and I think you could help the students"

"Okay"

"Good now the first possible team is"

End chapter.

Okay 3 things

I posted this because I had it and I was bored

I'm having trouble with a Snakes Legacy

this is going to either be a NarutoX hinata X other girl X other girl or A naruto-Harem but I'm not sure who should be in the harem or who he should teach so I'm letting you vote on it

Ino, kin, Temari, and TenTen are the girls I'm thinking about putting in (Hinata's a definite) ok I'll let you post who you think he should teach but I've got a basic idea ok R&R!!!


	2. Team 8

Speech

_Thought _

**Jutsu name**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Okay the voting is in and the Harem is………..Hinata (she got a lot of votes for someone I said was already in) Temari (Nar-hin fans seem to like her) Tenten and if I find some way to get her into the story Tayuya (but I'll spell her name right and it's unlikely unless I got help)

Chapter 2: Team 8

Flashback

A 6 year old Hinata was on the ground crying quietly

"What's wrong Hyuga-san?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her

"Some mean boys took my teddy bear"

"Well that wasn't nice" Naruto said as he looked over at a group of boys not to far from her "I'll be right back"

"Give the girl her bear back" Naruto demanded as Walked up to the Group of boys.

"And if I don't" The tallest boy asked

"I'll have to take it" the blonde Answered. The boy with the bear snorted and punched Naruto. Naruto grabbed the boy's fist and twisted it.

"Are you going to give me the bear?"

"Ow ok I give I give" The boy said in pain. After grabbing the bear Naruto walked back to Hinata

"Here you go"

"Thank you mister…"

"Naruto"

"Thanks I'm Hinata"

"Nice to meet you Hinata-san

End flash back

Hinata sat in the back half listening to what Iruka was saying until her name was called.

"Team 8 Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino your Jonin Instructor is Uzumaki Naruto?? Iruka said with disbelief "That cant be right". Naruto walked in the room. He wore his Normal clothing but he wore a mask like Kakashi's instead of his Anbu mask.

"Team 8 come with me" He said than walked out. As he led team 8 to the training ground he asked them some questions

"Since I'm going to be in charge of you three till you make Chunin I think we should get to know each other" He said now walking backwards "so names, likes, dislikes etc. you with the dog your up"

Kiba looked at Akumaru then started "My Names Kiba Inuzuka, I like dogs and cute girls, I dislike cats and getting turned down."

"Alight obviously compensating you with the jacket" Naruto said. While Shino started Kiba was giving a death glare to his new sensei

"My name is Aburame Shino, I like my Clan and Bugs, and I dislike People who dislike others based on a notion that has no real basis.

"Spoken Like a true Aburame and last but not least Hinata-san". Hinata's eyes widened and went back so fast anyone with out Anbu reflexes would have missed it _this is the guy from the park all those years ago he made Jonin_ wow Hinata thought

"M-my Name is Hyuga Hinata I like Pressing flowers and c-cooking, I dislike…a-abusive people. As she finished Naruto turned around

"Well here we are training ground #4 where you three will practically live till after the chunin exams". It was a medium sized flat area. A little dirt could be seen but mostly it was grass. There was a small pond in the middle. Next to it were some human size rocks that were pointed. Surrounding the area were very large trees.

"Wait Uzumaki-sensei shouldn't you tell us about your self" Kiba asked

"Well Kiba-san an employer won't tell you something that's not important to the job at hand and my likes fall under that category"

"Any way for the Genin Test"

"What!!" Kiba shouted "we already passed the exams"

"No you passed an exam to see if you have the theoretical skills to be a genin not the skill to use what you learned out of your class only nine of you will pass"

"Wait that doesn't make any sense"

"Actually Kiba-san if anyone who passed the first test became a genin without additional testing the first time they come into contact with an enemy they could die this way the village minimizes the number of genin they lose" Shino responded

"Shino is correct"

"Okay then what are we doing for out second test" Kiba asked clearly angry

Naruto looked at him _does_ _hokage-sama thinks this will really help me?_ He asked himself "you will be looking for a scroll I buried in the ground some where"

"That's it that's gonna be easy"

"Let me finish Kiba-san there are two scrolls whoever doesn't get one goes back to the academy and I'll have some summons patrolling the area to attack you, and I'll have another one looking for the scrolls himself, you may use any tools you want, you have 1 hour the test starts now"

The three genin to be ran off in all different directions as several toads jumped out of the ground. And by toads I mean 4 foot 100 pound red toads with skin that looked like armor and very very spiky tongues. (An: a really small Gamabunta with out the Yakuza stuff and with what I just described". Naruto sat down on a tree branch and waited.

Kiba and Akumaru's "plan" was to dig a giant hole and hoped they found it. Akumaru began digging at an extraordinary rate but a toad grabbed him and threw him in the pond. Kiba grabbed a kunai but a second toad licked his back leaving a cut as he spun around the toad who threw Akumaru grabbed his arms. The Toad leaned back and chucked Kiba, reuniting him with his dog.

Shino was faring much better sitting in a tree waiting he had his bugs waiting at the base of the tree doing something to the ground. Hinata had turned on her dojutsu and was looking as far as she could into the ground which was loosely packed soil allowing her to see into it.

She saw a scroll a few feet into the ground near the bush she was hiding in but there was a toad sitting right on top of it. _Do I fight the toad and grab the scroll…can I beat the toad…oh what do I do_. Shino looked around as his bugs returned to him. The bugs' reconnaissance showed that there was a scroll near the pond. Akumaru latched onto one of the toad's backs and Kiba ran in with a kunai. He slashed foreword and the toad disappeared

"Huh" Kiba said as another toad walked over towards him

"Hi" it said holding out his hand. Kiba slowly reached his hand out and the toad head butted him in the stomach. The rest of what would become team 8 sweat dropped.

Shino thought for a few seconds about what he knew _genin teams are teams composed of three gennin and a jonin Sensei…why would he threaten to send us back two genin and a jonin doesn't make sense…unless he doesn't care who gets the scrolls as long as we get them… he was trying to turn us against each other. _Shino stood up and made his way towards Hinata who was in a better place to help him than the toad "friendly" Kiba.

"Hinata-san" He said as he landed near her "I figured it out he can't fail anyone if we get both scrolls its ill logical (AN: Shino seems like he would say this that and SPOCK)

"o-ok so what do w-we do" The pupil less girl asked

"Okay there's a scroll near the pond we are going after it". The Two Academy graduates Sped towards the Pond and Kiba who fell in again, they told him the plan Kiba nodded and Akumaru barked. A couple of the toads started towards Team 8 and they all fell into there taijutsu stances.

"There starting to work together" Naruto said as he watched them dispatch the summons and dig up a scroll. Naruto shunshined and appeared in front of them making handseals.

"Sensei"

"Change of plans beat my next summon and you three pass" Naruto said slamming his palm into the ground. A Huge toad appeared and looked at the genin. It was about 10ft tall and had dark green skin. It stood on its hind legs and wore circular shoulder pads. At its waist it had a green scabbard and a knife which he pulled out.

"You know what to do Gamizu" Naruto said to the toad "oh and by the way you have 15 minutes left"

As the new summon attacked team 8 Shino was coming up with a plan, his bugs were crawling up its legs but weren't very effective. Hinata was trying to Jyuken (sp?) the legs but its skin was too tough for the gentle fist style. Kiba Used his **Gatsuga** (sp?) And left a cut that only made the toad angry.

"You can't change the rules in the middle of the game" Kiba yelled as and rolled under Gamizu's stamp"

"There are no rules in fighting and a misson could change at a moments notice" Naruto called back

"Retreat" Shino ordered as his bugs returned to his body he took off running as did Kiba and Hinata. They were about to go up a tree when Naruto Appeared in front of them

"Times up and it looks like" Naruto said as he dismissed his summons. "Your all going to" He threw Hinata a scroll "Be the new team 8"

"We passed" Kiba asked

"That you did Kiba-san congratulations"

End chapter

OMAKE Kiba and the toad

Kiba had been thrown in the pond for an eighth time

"what the hell is up with these toads" Kiba yelled charging another toad who simply side stepped him and kicked his leg out. The toad pulled the dogboy back up licked him and chucked him again.

"k-kiba-san" Hinata started "w-we got the scrolls you don't need t-to keep fight the t-toads. Kiba charged again and another toad threw him in the pond

"I HATE TOADS"

"…lets leave my summons will run out of chakra soon he cant fight them all night"

THE NEXT MORNING

END(I don't know I was bored and……whatever

Kiba had once again you guessed it been thrown in a pond Naruto blinked

"um..I guess I gave the summons more chakra than I thought…"

Well that's Chapter two not as good as one in my opinion but still. Next chapter… there first D and C rank mission. Okay please review.


	3. Author note

Sorry about the HUGE delay in my stories but I haven't had much time to work on them. I promise the next chapter will be out in a little over a week… ok until then enjoy the reedited and redone version of chapter 1 and 2. oh and By the way I need a beta for this story so if any one is interested tell me ok thanks.


End file.
